The present disclosure relates to a microelectronic component arrangement and a production method for a corresponding microelectronic component arrangement.
Microelectronic components may be applied as flip-chip, for example. That means that a sensor—for example MEMS—is equipped with solder balls and then soldered face-down onto a further substrate. After soldering onto the substrate, a further chip or a printed circuit board, the construction requires a so-called underfill in order that the different coefficients of thermal expansion of sensor and substrate do not destroy the construction, and in order to increase the stability of the solder connections.
With advancing miniaturization of the microelectronic component arrangements, it is necessary to introduce and/or arrange the underfill between sensor and carrier in a controlled manner, such that a media access or gas-sensitive layers of the sensor are not covered and/or closed by the underfill. The controlled introduction of the underfill into regions provided for it between sensor and carrier constitutes a technical challenge, in particular.
DE 10 2005 038 752 A1 describes a method for applying semiconductor chips.
DE 10 2006 010 511 A1 describes a semiconductor arrangement.
U.S. 2008 315 410 A1 describes a microelectronic substrate and a microelectronic package.
U.S. 2006 148 136 A1 describes a structuring plasma method.
U.S. 2011 084 388 A1 describes an electronic device and a method for producing the electronic device.